Insidious Bloodlines
by ArisValar
Summary: Eleanora Banks, a Gryffindor with a knack for trouble, finds herself balancing school work, new enemies, and a love life in her final years at Hogwarts. However, as the first Wizarding War begins and she leaves the protection of Hogwarts, she begins to find out the truth about her family's dark past. A past that puts her future at stake. (James Potter/OC) (Lily Evans/Undecided)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: the one's who leave us…

 _"_ _The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living." – Marcus Tullius Cicero_

 _ **January 15, 1965**_

The funeral was a solemn affair, as funerals tended to be. The January snow made the scene almost beautiful. Each guest, dressed in customary black, seemed to glisten with each flurry. The casket was a beautiful black oak, carved by some of the best dwarven craftsmen known to man. Each image was significant to the women who lay within it. Each image a representation of her life. And though a short life, she had lived well. Honorably.

Among the guests were her closest friends. A diverse group from all aspects of society. Lyra had not been known for her judgmental views nor her prejudice. Born and raised a muggleborn, Lyra had died a noble mother.

Her husband, Ignatius, was the first to make his way to the casket. It was customary for the husband to say his farewells first. Ignatius was not known for his sensitive heart but as he made his way to touch his wife's casket all could see the red that rimmed his deep blue eyes. He, out of all the guests, harbored the look of a dark wizard but all who knew him could attest to his kind heart. Ignatius wore a fitted black suit, refusing to wear a robe as many of the guests had done. His black hair was slicked back, and he looked regal. Bending to his knee, he laid his head upon the wood.

No one knew what he had mumbled in that moment but his silent sobs were obvious from the shaking of his back. The whole congregation stood silent, heads bowed to stare at the white floor. Even the children in attendance seemed aware of the seriousness of that moment.

Moments later, Ignatius made his way to his feet; remnants of his tears glistening on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as his darling children made their way to the casket. His eldest, Simon, looked grave but his jaw was tightened as if refusing to cry. Simon was all his mother. Though his looks wavered between both his parents, his sensitive personality belonged only to Lyra. And as Simon, only eleven, touched the casket he too dissolved into tears. At Simon's side was Thomas whose glasses glistened in the evening starlight. Thomas dared not look upon his father nor anyone else. With all the dignity a nine year old could muster, he dared not stray his gaze from the wood.

His sister, Eleanora, followed. Her eyes, a glistening green, and her hair, an odd burgundy, was all that resembled her mother. For her heart was her father's and she bore his fierce personality. She held her youngest sibling, Killian, tightly in her arms. The boy seemed to weigh her down, and Simon, stepping to the side, went to take him from her. Ignatius shook his head sharply, and his eldest bowed his head in compliance. He knew that Killian's weight was the comfort she needed and, so, he watched as she too went to touch her mother's casket. At five, Eleanora looked much older that day.

Lyra Margaret Griffin Banks had been too young. Too kind. Too good to die in such a way. Never would Eleanora forget her mother's mangled face as she died before her eyes.

And, in sync, thirty witches and wizards rose their wands to the sky as they paid homage to a witch who was both powerful and kind. A witch who lived her life to the fullest. And, in the flurry of sparks in the air, the form of a dark figure was missed as her murderer watched on with detached respect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Shadows in the Light

 _"_ _The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown." – H.P. Lovecraft_

 ** _August 15, 1975_**

Eleanora Banks held a long finger to her lips, gesturing to her young brother to keep quiet. Crouched lowly behind the closed doorway to their living room, her only security was in silence. She needed to hear what was being said behind those doors. It was the only way anyone would tell her anything.

All summer, Nora had felt the shift in the air. The tension had been rising in the Wizarding World for years. Since even before Nora had started at Hogwarts, everything was shifting. It had started with the election of the first Muggle-born Minister of Magic in 1962. For her family and many others, it had been a sign of real revolution. Things seemed to be looking up in terms of equality. More Purebloods were speaking out about their support of all magic. Then, Albus Dumbledore, in 1966, became Headmaster at Hogwarts, opening a new age of support for minorities and Muggle-borns within the very halls were magic began.

Then, there came the backlash. Nora hadn't known it at the time, but tensions had rose in the Ministry of Magic as high authority Pure-blood and Half-blood supremacists began to secretly plan to overturn the progress. The Minister of Magic left office suspiciously, whispers of poisoning from Abraxas Malfoy. Then, Eugenia Jenkins, a heavy social reformer, was placed into office. Squibs began to march for their rights, and Pure-bloods retaliated, rioting with vengeance.

And, in the 1970, the year before she started Hogwarts, everyone began taking sides. The Banks were on the sides of wizards that supported equality for all. Branded blood traitors, Nora found herself thrown into a very different Hogwarts than she had imagined. Though Dumbledore ruled the school, everyone was ready for a fight. Slytherins against Gryffindors. Purebloods supremacists against Pureblood pragmatics.

But, now, in 1975, things were thrust out into the open. No one didn't know about the attacks that had once been only a whisper of suspicious dreamers. It was all too real now. Attacks were being lead on Muggle neighborhoods. Attacks against Muggle-born families, minority races, and those deemed blood traitors were becoming more and more common.

It was the death of the two leading members of the highly influential Bones family that really made everyone open their eyes. It was no longer just a rebellion to create chaos. It was a direct attack on the new way of life. A message of war.

And, now, sitting there on her knees with her head pressed against the door, Nora began to realize that the Ministry of Magic was at the losing end.

"They're everywhere, Dad," Simon, her eldest brother, was saying tensely, "I don't even know who to trust anymore. But, this Dark Lord, this Voldemort, he's been planning this for ages, and the Ministry's been blind. He's positioned people all over the ministry, and we can't get a step ahead."

"You think I don't know that?" Her father hissed, sounding tired and tense, "Damn it, Simon. I head the Department of Law Enforcement, and I can't do my damn job. I can't tell my Aurors, your people, to step in for a damn thing because I haven't got the authority. Everywhere I turn my hands are tied."

"The Minister of Magic isn't ready for this. She's not ready for a war, but that's what this is. All she's talking about is maintaining order and secrecy. She can't expect to win if we can't even bloody fight back-"

"We fight back as well as we can, son," her father replied heavily, "There's been talk of getting Eugenia to step down. I'm sure she'd take it. They've nominated Harold Minchum."

"But that doesn't change the fact that we don't have a fighting front. I get a call of distress, you tell me to go out, and we're bloody too late. The Bones's could have been saved if we were offense. If we went after these people-"

"We don't even know who these people are!" Her father yelled, an unusual thing for him to do. Nora shared a look with Killian, her twelve-year-old brother who was sitting across from her. He met her eyes with wide blue ones, filled with confusion and concern, "We know the name of their group, Death Eaters. We know some bloke named Voldemort's calling himself the Dark Lord. We know their goals. But, we haven't got an inkling who's behind this."

"Looking at the Pure-blood supremacist community would be a start-"

"We can't go around attacking people just because of their views. And, it's more than just them. He's been formulating number for years, most likely. And, our blindness is paying the price. No, there's Half-blood involved, Muggle-borns with a want for power. He's got all manners of dark creatures on his sides. Werewolves, vampires, giants."

"Dad, you'll at least think about it, right? I'm joining in, and I know Thomas is too. You've got influence and power-"

"I'll think about it, Simon. Truly. But, I've got more to think about. My responsibility is in the Ministry. And to your siblings. Eleanora and Killian are still in school-"

"You're already in danger! How long do you think it'll take for Voldemort to come knocking on our door? You're more a blood traitor in their eyes than I could ever be. You've been preaching equality for years, and now your head of the leading department that's standing in their way. How long do you think it'll be before he tries to recruit you and uses any means necessary to get the job done?"

"I know where we stand," Her father muttered, "I know the target on my head. But, your siblings need security. I can't maintain my position in the Ministry if my face is plastered around as a vigilante."

"We're not asking you to fight on the front lines. Just to keep an open ear. That's all."

"I'll think about it. And I won't talk about this anymore tonight. You need sleep. I need sleep. I've been up for nearly two days dealing with an attack on a Goblin family. And, now there's the attack on that Muggle village."

"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow. And I'll bring Thomas. I know he's been wanting to see Nora and Killian."

"Yes, please do that. We'll have a family dinner. A proper family dinner."

There was a murmur of farewell, and then a pop as Simon apparated from the house. Slowly, Nora gestured for Killian to back up. They did so, and, once they were down the hall began to sprint towards Nora's room.

Nora went flying across the room, landing roughly on her bed. She sunk into the light violet covers, pulling them up around her like a barrier. Killian closed the door quietly behind them, seating himself rather heavily on her desk chair.

For a moment, they sat in silence. Killian was gazing at her, willing his elder sister to say something. He looked confused and scared. A wide-eyed look of naivety on his youthful face. Her brother's hair slightly covered his eyes, long curly light brown locks that always got in the way of his deep blue gaze. In his face, she saw only a hint of their father. His eyes. Everything else was unique to Killian. The only one in their family to have such a brown coloring. Even at twelve, he was short and stocky. Unlike the tall lanky form of Thomas and their father or the tall overbearing form of Simon.

"I shouldn't have let you listen in on that," Nora said after a moment of watching his face. Killian was a light-hearted boy. Always happy. Always smiling. Now, he looked grim, "You're too young for that stuff."

"I'm not too young to know about what's happening because it affects my family. It's not just about Dad and Simon. It affects us too even at Hogwarts."

"Don't worry about Hogwarts. Dumbledore's there. Some of the kids might have parents involved or might be getting involved themselves, but it doesn't matter. They won't make a move against Dumbledore. Like Dad said, no one knows who these people are. They won't do anything public until the time is right."

"What do you reckon's going to happen?"

"Nothing, for now. If everything goes to plan, the new Minister will be able to get this all settled before any more lives are lost."

However, Nora didn't know it now but she would spend the next five years fighting in what would become the First Wizarding War.

* * *

 ** _August 23rd, 1975_**

Eleanora Banks hated parties. Though she was a fairly social girl, she never found herself liking the fake atmosphere of Ministry functions. It was all droll and boring. People jabbering to each other about their daily lives as if there wasn't a war going on outside their doors. It irritated her to no end. But, it was burden she had to bear. As the daughter of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, her father was a highly scrutinized and esteemed man. It would be horribly bad for his look to have his daughter and son absent.

So, there she stood, dressed to the tee, drink in hand, as she watched the witches and wizards of the Ministry putter around to celebrate the new Minister of Magic. Everyone was hopeful. Harold Minchum, as soon as he was sworn into office, ordered the nearest man to send word to Azkaban prison. They were getting a whole bunch of Dementors. And then, everyone cheered and hollered.

Nora's father hadn't cheered though. His eyes, dark blue, were locked onto the form of Abraxas Malfoy who was clapping along with a fake grin on his face. Her father, Ignatius Banks, looked the part of a dark wizard hunter. Clothed in full black robes lined with silver, his sharp face made him look horribly serious and dangerous. With his long dark hair slicked back and the edge in his eyes, Nora thought he looked like a man ready for a fight.

At his left was the obvious form of Alastor Moody. Moody, her father's leading Auror, who was standing closely to him, muttering something that no one heard. Standing nearby was Elphias Doge, a leading advisor for the Wizengamot, who was speaking quietly with them. Nora found herself frowning slightly as it was quite an odd group. Nora didn't even think her father had ever met Doge.

Nora found herself staring down the new Minister. He was a short man with silver hair. His eyes were sharp, and his face was hardened. On one his left cheek was a horrible red scar that ran from his forehead to chin. At age sixty, he was not that man Nora had expected to lead the Ministry from its stall. In fact, she still wasn't convinced. Sending Dementors to Azkaban didn't do anyone who wasn't already in jail any good. It was a defensive measure rather than the offense her brother had talked about.

Simon was out working. Thomas was knee-deep in work at St. Mungo's. Killian was no doubt the youngest soul in the building. Nora found herself watching him. He had been intercepted rather early by their grandmother who was a highly esteemed member of the Wizengamot. She was fussing over her youngest grandchild, muttering about how much of an adult he was becoming in his dress robes. Nora thought he looked like a clown. The robes, a gift from the woman herself, were bright purple and nearly drowned her brother as they were at least two sizes too big.

Nora would have never even left the house wearing them. But, Killian thought it was funny and was proudly pointing them out to everyone he met.

"You look like you're having fun," a soft voice said sarcastically from behind her. Nora turned slightly to see the lanky tall form of Remus Lupin hovering behind her. He had grown another two inches, it seemed, over the summer. But, looked much more together than he had last year. He had lost most of his baby fat. His face now was long and slightly thin. Remus looked tired, as he always did. He had grown out his light brown hair so it hung slightly in his face and curled at the base of his neck.

He was wearing his dress robes as well. A dark blue color, it was an odd change from their Gryffindor robes at school. In fact, everything about his moment was a bit odd. Nora had never seen Remus Lupin outside of school.

"Oh yeah," Nora replied, tensely, "I love watching all these goons. Can't you tell?"

"It's all a bit silly isn't it? You'd think that they'd have a bit more urgency. Your father doesn't look too happy."

Her eyes went back to her father who was speaking to Moody with a dark look on his face. He looked absolutely livid about something. Nora didn't want to find out about what.

"It's been hard on him," Nora admitted, crossing her arms over the front of her robes and turning to face him fully, "My brothers too. But, I guess everyone's a bit stressed. Your father is in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, right?" Remus looked a bit surprised by her statement, "My father was talking about him the other day. He says your father's been a load of help rallying up the Dementors."

"He's been a bit drained as well," Remus said quietly, "They've got him running around all over the place. This…Voldemort's been promoting all sorts of dark creatures to his side."

"It's horrible," Nora said, eyes locked on his amber ones, "All of it. And nobody really knows yet. Except the people in the Ministry. I owled Lily the other night, and she hardly had a clue. Just what's in the Prophet. Marlene's even less concerned. She says it's all a bunch of heretics who the Ministry will deal with in no time."

"It hasn't really gotten out yet," Remus agreed, looking troubled, "They've only reported the Bones's attack. But, there's hardly been a mention of the attacks on Muggles or the Goblins being wiped out. James and Sirius are just as clueless. I've tried to explain, but they don't really see it yet."

"Hopefully, they won't have to. If everything goes to plan with the Minister, we'll be cutting through Voldemort's rebellion."

"I've just got this feeling that-"

"Ah!" A loud voice said from the left of the two Gryffindors. At once, a large figure was standing before their eyes. Horace Slughorn. Potions Master. Hogwarts Professor. Leader of his own Slug Club. Nora grimaced at the sight of him. His round face was already quite flushed, goblet of wine in his hand, "Remus Lupin and Eleanora Banks! How delightful that two members of my Slug Club are interested in Ministry matters. What a delightful show of ambition!"

"Professor," Remus said, looking a bit strained but managing to maintain his polite manners, "We aren't part of your Slug Club."

"Oh! Well, you will be, Mr. Lupin. In my mind, in fact, you already are!" He drew them closer by the elbows, breathing heavy firewhiskey into their faces. Nora curled her lip, realizing the man was far too drunk to notice her distaste, "Don't tell any of the others. But, you two are some of my favorites."

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn," Remus replied graciously, "That's very kind of you to say-"

"Are you two here on a date?"

At once, Nora found herself raising an eyebrow as Remus turned a bright red. Perhaps, if Slughorn had been sober, he would have remembered that their parents were both high members of the Ministry. However, Nora was surprised he even remembered their names.

"No-"

"It's all right lad," Slughorn was laughing, swinging a portly arm over Remus's thin shoulder. He drew the red and horrified boy into his side, shaking his hand as if offering congratulations, "But, I must tell you. I didn't expect you to be the one to win this one's heart. I thought it might be Sirius Black…"

At this, Remus looked like he wanted to faint, while Nora was unsure whether to laugh or cry. Slughorn was drawing quite a bit of attention as he was talking loudly. Remus was nearly being weighed down by the man, struggling to hold him up.

"Professor, we aren't on a date-"

"Now, now, Eleanora, my girl, there's no need to be so secretive about it."

"Professor, honestly, you're wrong on many levels. Remus and I are friends-"

"Horace," Professor Dumbledore appeared then, wearing a robe of bright yellow and looking very amused. His eyes traveled from his obviously drunk friend to the poor Remus Lupin who was squished at his side. Remus's face was blistering, eyes wide, mouth open and trying to find words to explain the situation. Then, his eyes looked to Eleanora Banks who was also very red and looking quite uncomfortable, "I'm afraid you've had quite a bit to drink, my friend."

"Ah! Albus, I was just talking to these two about love."

At once, Nora felt her heart sink as she shared a murderous look with Remus. Slughorn wasn't about to honestly go into their love lives with the Headmaster. But, it seemed that was the fate of things because the man trailed on.

"You know, Albus. It is such a shame kids these days are so blind to it. Take Mr. Lupin here for example. A fine boy. Very fine indeed. But, not a woman to show for it. Why, you may ask? That's because he's blind to love. He's afraid, isn't that right, Mr. Lupin?"

"Well…um…I'm afraid I'm not quite sure-"

"And, don't get me started on Miss. Banks," he pierced her with a hazy look, "You've got love right in front of you, but you're a stubborn one! Don't give me that look, dear girl, I call them like I see them!"

"Horace, I think Minerva is somewhere by the foyer. Perhaps you'd like to allow these two to maintain some of their image of you as a respected Professor. You've done enough damage already, old friend."

"Quiet right, Albus. Quiet right indeed," he let go of Remus so quickly the boy went stumbling, "I'll see you two in a few weeks!" Then, he was stumbling his way towards Minerva McGonagall who sent their Headmaster a deep dark look. The Headmaster gave her a hearty, and quite dramatic, wave in reply. Then, he turned to the two Gryffindors.

Dumbledore looked the same as he had all those year ago when she had started at Hogwarts. The greatest wizard of the age, Nora only knew him as the kindly old Headmaster who had been there at her mother's funeral.

Dumbledore had sparkling blue eyes that were filled with laughter and light and peeked out from over a crooked nose. He had long silvery hair with a beard that was so long it disappeared, tucked slightly into his bright robes that he was known for. A fairly tall and thin man, Dumbledore was quite bigger than her but shorter than Remus.

"I apologize for him. Whenever he drinks, he becomes quite the prophet. I trust you two have been enjoying your summers?" Professor Dumbledore asked genially.

It was an odd occurrence for either of them to speak with Dumbledore like this. The last time Nora had been this close to the Headmaster was in April when he had sat in on one of their Potions classes. That had been an unfortunate lesson. Slughorn, in all his glory, had had the smart idea to intermix the Slytherins and Gryffindors as they made a Wit-Sharpening Potion.

Nora had been paired up with Alecto Carrow. Lily had somewhat lucked out (and by somewhat, barley) with Dolores Umbridge. Umbridge was a hideous person, but she was no Carrow. In fact, Slughorn had been so confident in his ability to build bridges between the Houses that he had paired Sirius Black with Severus Snape. It would have only been worse if it had been James in Sirius's place.

To put it lightly, Dumbledore had personally escorted four students to the Hospital Wing, Severus Snape and Nora included, after accidental spilling of potions. That had been a nightmare of a trip.

"As good as it can be, I guess," Nora responded vaguely, unsure if he was actually interested in her actions over the summer. Remus muttered something similar in reply.

"I trust you two are ready for O. year? It's quite a workload, but I'm sure you two can handle it," they smiled politely. "It's-"

"Albus," her father emerged from the shadows looking at Dumbledore with something close to irritation. Remus and Nora shared an awkward look, shocked to see anyone look at the Headmaster that way.

"Ah, Ignatius. You're looking good considering the times," Dumbledore greeted, his eyes shining as he beamed at her father. Her father didn't even smile back, and Nora wanted to knock some sense into him. Didn't he have any respect for the greatest wizard of today? "More and more like your mother every day. I was just having a word with Eleanora and Remus about fifth year. Full of trials and growth."

"I can see that," he answered shortly.

"I must ask, my friend, if you've considered my offer to you. I know Simon has relayed the message. But, I wanted to discuss with you personally."

Her father's eyes snapped to the two curious pairs of eyes that were watching the confrontation with barely concealed interest. Gritting his teeth, Ignatius turned his hard gaze to his old Transfigurations professor. He wasn't happy that Dumbledore was doing this in front of his daughter. His daughter with a curiosity brighter than all of her siblings. No, he wasn't happy at all. He couldn't refuse the man in front of them. So, he feigned a grimace-like smile.

"Let's go talk."

The two students watched the odd duo make their way through the crowds. As they passed, nearly every head turned to stare at them. Whatever business was being discussed between the greatest wizard of the age and the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement was no doubt juicy stuff. Even Killian, who had been hands deep in a dish of appetizers, looked up briefly.

"That was…odd," Remus said a bit reluctantly as he took in Eleanora's passive expression, "Is your father always so abrupt with Professor Dumbledore?"

"No, I don't like this," Nora said resolutely, "You see those two men over there?"

Remus followed Eleanora's line of sight, and, after a moment of deducing that she was not pointing at two very drunk goblins, he nodded.

"Alastor Moody and Elphias Doge," he muttered lowly, shifting closely to her so they stood nearly shoulder to shoulder. Moody was known for his ability to see things no one else could. Remus wasn't about to risk being overheard, "What about them?"

"They were arguing with my father not ten minutes before he interrupted Dumbledore. My dad doesn't even know Doge, and there are few things Alastor Moody has in common with a judicial politician. Isn't that a bit weird to you?"

Remus blinked at her. His gaze trailed between the two men and her own face. He seemed suddenly very unsure of where this was going. And, if Eleanora knew one thing about Remus Lupin, it was that he was cautious. He was eying the territory very critically, uncertain about where she would be leading him. But, he was also curious and opened his mouth in seconds to question her.

"What are you implying? That Moody, Doge, and Dumbledore are all in some sort of cahoots to do who knows what to your father?"

"I think they're hiding something, and they want my dad in on it," Eleanora grabbed his forearm quickly, pulling him further from the chatting crowds until they were standing outside the room in the shadows of the grand staircase, "I want you to hear something that my brother said. I'm trusting you with this, Remus, and you have to swear not to tell anyone else."

Remus looked suddenly very sick as her tone became more and more tense. He breathed out heavily, piercing her with a very nervous look.

"Why tell me, then? We're hardly the best of friends."

"I've got to tell someone, and you know as much about this uprising as I do. And, I'm going to need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Fights and Firsts

 _"_ _Beginning are always messy." - John Galsworthy_

 ** _September 31st, 1975_**

Eleanora Banks had been waiting for this day all summer. Daily, she had been crossing off her calendar in eager preparation for the day she would go back to Hogwarts. Now, as she passed through the wall onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Nora could hold back the grin that was lighting up her face.

As soon as she was on the platform, a feeling of utter acceptance wormed its way into her heart as Nora breathed a deep sigh of relief. She was finally going home. Pushing her cart up a bit, Nora turned to face the wall where, moment later, her younger brother Killian fell through.

Killian was also beaming, gazing around at the platform like he had the year before when he finally jumped on the train with her. He walked to her side, using all his strength to push the cart. Seconds later, their father, dressed head to toe in black, followed after them.

Her father, though already fifty, didn't look a day over thirty-five. His face was still unwrinkled and handsome, framed by smartly cut black hair. Nora had always thought her father looked exactly like Simon. Between their dark features, pale skin, and tall frames, Simon and Ignatius Banks were obviously related.

"Must you two always run ahead?" Their father asked, wearily, as he followed his two youngest down the platform, "Honestly, how many times have we done this? And, every year, you two are sprinting down King's Cross like maniacs."

"Nora started it," Killian replied, nudging her as they began to unload their luggage from the carts. Nora's owl, which unfortunately meant it was also Killian's, squawked in protest as she was rustled from her sleep. However, the bird clonked out as soon as Nora set her cage on the floor.

"Now, you two stay safe this year," her father said with a serious expression. Nora frowned deeply, noticing once again how tired he looked. In fact, all three of the graduated wizards in her family had looked tired and horribly worried all summer.

Her father had been promoted to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement three summers ago, and it already seemed to age him ten years.

It had been a summer of much stress. Her elder brothers, Simon and Thomas, were always busy and, when they did visit, they were both tired and serious. Thomas was always on call at St. Mungo's which had been becoming more and more crowded as the months trailed on. Simon, a newly appointed Auror, was always off with Alastor Moody or some other Auror, hunting down dark wizards.

Though her father told her nothing, Simon had taken her aside one night, looking grave like a man, and told her all he seemed to think she needed to know. Thomas had watched, arms crossed, from the doorway, still dressed head to toe in his Healer robes. Thomas had never been a fighter, but that night he looked like he had seen more than even Simon.

They had instructed her to stay vigilant and keep watch over the Muggleborns. Simon had warned her of her friend, Severus Snape, and made her promise to look at him deeply to ensure she saw no signs of darkness. Thomas then made her swear to stay close to her friends and to watch Killian, her kind brother, like a hawk.

Nora never mentioned what Simon had told her to her father, but some nights she thought he would tell her something. Yet, he never did. He would shut his mouth and merely give her a look so horrible that it hurt her heart to see him that way.

The rebellion of these dark wizards was draining everyone. The entire Wizarding World was on edge, awaiting the day that someone made a bigger move. Either it would be the Ministry or Voldemort. Nora prayed that it would be the former.

She had shared all these things with only one person: Lily Evans. Lily had been her best friend since the moment they met. A trio, completed with Severus Snape, they were nearly inseparable. But, Severus's letters had been fleeting, and Lily had written to explain even she hadn't seen him much. It was all very odd and concerning as Severus regarded Lily higher than any other.

The one person Nora hadn't expected to contact was Remus Lupin. After their meeting at the Ministry party, Nora had written to him to tell him of her intentions to get to the bottom of the secret that Dumbledore and her brothers (and likely Moody and Doge) had been trying to get her father in on.

Remus had been reluctant at first to agree to her plot. But, after much convincing, he agreed. It was a secret mission shared only between them.

Though Nora wasn't exactly friends with Remus Lupin, they got on well. He had been the first person she met on the train, and they had shared a great understanding about many things since then. In truth, Nora felt he was one of the only people who would understand. None of her friends (or friendly acquaintances) had even been affected by the rebellion yet. Only she and Remus had high enough authority Ministry connections to really feel the strain.

"Of course, Dad. Don't worry, I'll watch after Killian," Nora said, as her brother rolled his eyes with an exaggerated huff. Then, Killian was off, dragging his trunk behind him as he spotted his friends. The boy, looking back once, yelled a quick farewell to their father.

Her Dad watched after Killian with an odd look in his eyes. His face was drawn tightly, tense in an unusual way. He didn't smile after Killian as he usually would. Killian had always been the best out of all her siblings at making their father smile. Now, he looked horribly sad.

Nora shifted closer to his side, slightly brushing her shoulder against him in hopes of getting him out of whatever thought he was under. It did the trick. His attention was back to her, looking down with momentary confusion.

"Eleanora," her father said with a heavy sigh, "When you look at me like that you remind me of your mother. You always remind me of your mother."

It wasn't often that her father spoke of Nora's mother. The pain was too much. It had been Ignatius Banks who had found his wife, dead and cold on their living room floor, and he had been the one to find Nora hiding in her room. The house had been ransacked yet nothing was taken. Except, that is, a life.

"You always say that." And, it was true. Her father had always told her she reminded him of Lysa Griffin. At time, Thomas would get a similar comment. Simon was all their father, and Killian's personality was all his own. Nora hoped he would say more about the mother she had hardly known, but, as usual, he changed the subject.

"You're a smart girl, and so very strong. You've always been stronger than your brothers. And, I know it's hard to understand why I keep the things I do from you," he paused as he took in Nora's startled expression, "Don't look at me like I don't know you three. Simon and Thomas aren't nearly as sneaky as they think. I'm sure they both have told you more than I'd like. But, understand that I keep things from you to protect you. I do it for you and your brothers."

"I just want to help," Nora muttered, turning to look at her father fully, "I think I can help."

"No, sweetheart," her father said, putting his hands on her shoulders and staring at her deeply, "You can't, and you won't. Now-"

"NORA! NORA! Mum, look there's Nora and her Dad!" A loud voice caused both Banks's to turn to the source.

Lily Evans was easily identifiable through the crowds. With curly red hair and her flashing green eyes, Lily always somewhat stood out. She was wearing a purple dress that seemed to highlight a tan she had somehow developed over the summer. Her face was no longer pale but now was splattered with a new layer of freckles. On her face was a beaming grin, and she was waving at Nora like a maniac with one hand as her other dragged her trunk.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans followed their daughter with amused expressions. They were a kind couple that Nora's father seemed to somewhat like. A few times, Nora had stayed over at the Evans's home and grown to enjoy their company. Much to Nora's relief, Lily's sister Petunia was nowhere in sight. Nora was not looking forward to that awkward reunion.

The last time Nora had seen Petunia, early in the summer, had been quite the event. Nora had been staying with Lily for the weekend. For two days, Petunia had steered clear of Nora and Severus, when he had come to visit. However, on her last night, Lily had somehow coerced the older girl into teaching Nora how to play a Muggle board-game. It had been going well until Lily had left the room to get a glass of water.

Petunia, the instant Lily had disappeared, made a quick rude comment about Hogwarts. Nora ignored that one, but when Petunia began slandering Severus and calling Wizards and Witches a bunch of loons, Nora's temper reared its ugly head.

Let's just say that Lily had returned to Nora's wand out and pointed directly between Petunia's eyes. Lily had thrown a fit, yelling at Nora for nearly an hour, but it had been well worth it to see the utter panic in Petunia Evans horse-like face.

"Brace yourself," her father muttered, and Nora immediately steeled herself as Lily came flying towards her with arms open wide. The force of Lily's entire body cause Nora to stumble. Lily was no giant, but Nora wasn't exactly big herself.

"I'm so happy we're back!" Lily was muttering in her ear, shifting them back and forth on their feet as they continued to hug. They withdrew, and Nora saw Lily taking in her face. "Look at your hair!" She suddenly shrieked, yanking Nora forward by a strand.

"Lils," Nora said, looking to her Dad for aid but he was deep in conversation with Lily's parents, "You're ripping my hair out."

"Oh sorry, but it looks wonderful, Nora! Truly."

For her entire life, Nora had worn her hair short and choppy. That summer, however, her Grandmother had insisted Nora grow it out. And, despite the extra hassle, Nora was beginning to love her hair. It turned out to be quite wavy.

"Thanks," Nora laughed, detangling her hair from Lily's clutches, "It's just a bit longer though-"

"A bit longer?" Lily asked, her hands falling to her hips, "Nora, I've never seen you with it past your shoulders since I've known you. And now it's nearly half-way down your back! But, honestly, I wish I had your hair color. Mine's so-"

"Unique," Nora interrupted, rolling her eyes at her friend's muttering, "Come on, Lily. You've got the prettiest hair of anyone I know."

"It's just red. Yours is unnatural. I've never seen a color like yours." Nora's mothers had been like hers. A burgundy that had passed down through the Gryffin family as long as her mother could remember.

"Girls," Mrs. Evans interrupted, holding up a large metal object in her hands, "We've only got a few minutes, so let's take a picture, alright?"

"What-"Nora found herself pulled to Lily's side as the girl swung an arm over her shoulder. Nora's father looked a bit perplexed, staring at the object with curiosity as Mr. Evans muttered to him.

"It's a Muggle camera," Lily whispered, "Just smile."

And, so Nora did. Seconds later, a flash went off in front of them and, soon after, a small piece of white paper was sliding out the front of the metal contraption. Mrs. Evans let out a sound of delight as she examined the picture. Much to Nora's embarrassment, her father nearly yanked the camera from Mrs. Evans's hands to examine the Muggle camera.

"Oh, that's a good one, girls. That'll be one for the books," Mr. Evans said, peering over his wife's shoulder. Then, a loud whistle sounded through the platform, alerting everyone that it was nearly time for departure.

Nora found herself throwing her arms around her father who hugged her back a bit awkwardly. She didn't care though. It was just enough that he was holding her back.

"Be smart, Eleanora," her father breathed into her hair, "And watch out for yourself...and Lily. And don't do anything stupid."

As Nora was pulled away by Lily's hands, her eyes latched onto her father's. Nora was quite certain her father's definition of stupid differed quite largely from her own. But, his eyes, hard and sad, made her worried.

* * *

Nora was not a happy camper. At the start of her fifth year, Nora found herself sitting with Marlene McKinnon, Pandora Milbody (a very odd Ravenclaw), and Susan Little. It wasn't that Nora particularly disliked the girls, but Marlene tended to drive her up the wall without Lily to tone her down. Little was a bit of loner and never had much to say, but Nora liked her for the most part. As for Pandora Milbody, Nora had never met someone with such a strange look on life. With light brown hair and wide blue eyes, Pandora was always jabbering on about some new odd creature or belief she supported.

All Nora wanted was to be sitting with Lily and Severus talking about their summers and things of substance. Lily had always been the friendly one of their bunch. Nora could make friends, sure, and everyone liked her to an extent but just not enough to keep the friendship going. But, Lily had abandoned her, granted with a promise of returning, to a Prefect meeting while Severus was off somewhere with his vile Slytherin friends.

Marlene was already jabbering about her summer and, to no one's surprise, the story somewhat involved a guy. Her dorm mate's popularity with boy's had been evident since first year. She'd had more boyfriends than all the fifth-year's in Gryffindor combined (but, Lily, Nora, and Susan Little all contributed nothing to the count) and was always good with flirting.

"He wasn't that good of a kisser as they go, but there's something about French boys. Honestly, the boys at Hogwarts have lost all interest for me now. There just all such…boys. In France, there's men!"

Nora shared a skeptical look with Susan Little as Marlene turned away for a moment to stare at herself in the window. There was no way that she was totally done with the Hogwarts boys. In fact, Marlene had yet to even win over her main interest: Sirius Black. She'd been after him since second year. But, Marlene was kidding herself if she though Black was going to settle down in a relationship with her.

"Aren't you dating an older boy, Pandora?"

Pandora Milbody looked up from where her nose was buried in some book. Nora wished suddenly she had thought of taking a book out. But, the Ravenclaw looked a bit surprised by Marlene's question. In fact, Nora wasn't quite sure why Pandora had been with Marlene in the first place. They had all just filled into her compartment without even a word. From last Nora remembered, Marlene didn't even talk to Pandora.

Pandora was an acquired taste. She somewhat blended into the crowd, but anyone who talked to her remembered her name. Nora was civil with the Ravenclaw more so than both Lily and Marlene. She had always found her funny and insightful.

"Oh yes," she replied in a slightly dreamy voice, "Xenophilius is a seventh year this year."

Xenophilius Lovegood was someone that Nora couldn't quite find herself to like. She had met him twice through Pandora when they had been working on a project last year. However, while Pandora was a bit misguided and curious, Lovegood was a nutcase. He believed in everything under the sun and was always preaching about things that didn't exist. They had gotten into a huge argument about the origins of dragons that had nearly sent Pandora into a fit of stress tears. To put it lightly, Nora wasn't his biggest fan.

"You guys will get married, mark my words. I have a knack for predicting this sort of thing," Marlene replied. It wasn't too big of a guess that Xenophilius Lovegood and Pandora Milbody were somewhat meant to be together. Nora didn't know anyone who could deal with Lovegood's loony habits like Pandora could.

"Is that right?" Susan Little asked in her raspy deep voice. Whenever Susan talked, Nora couldn't help but listen. She always had something cynical humorous to say, "Who'll I marry then?"

"I can't predict for people if they haven't met the person yet, Susan. You're still waiting." The "obviously" was unsaid but evident in the tone of her voice.

"That's bullocks, Marlene," Nora replied, leaning back against the chair and sending her a look, "You can't even predict your own death in Divinations, there's no way you have the inner eye for marriage."

Little let out a snort. Everyone knew Marlene was rubbish at Divinations. Most people could get by with a bit of hand waving and a prediction of their own death. Marlene wasn't a good enough liar to even make something up.

"The inner eye has been predicting your death since third year, Nora. I don't think you should be criticizing me about Divinations. It's all a bunch of hogwash anyway. I mean, honestly, does Candlewick expect us to believe that Nora's actions change her death on a monthly basis? What was it last time, again?"

"Death by werewolf," Susan Little said blankly. Nora rolled her eyes wishing everyone would mind their own business. It seemed everyone had heard about Candlewick's odd fascination with predicting her death. Since third year, she had received five different predictions from the old wizard. Sure, everyone had gotten some sort of death prediction from the old man, but with her it was a bit excessive.

"And, anyway, I'm not using magic. Just womanly intuition. I can see marriage before anyone else. Ask my older sister. I told her she'd marry that Muggle boy she met and look at them now!"

"Who's Nora gonna marry?" Little grinned savagely, overjoyed with the dark look the girl sent her way. Nora, in no way, wanted to be a part of this nonsense.

"Oh, that one's obvious," Marlene grinned at her, perfect teeth glinting in the sunlight as her blue eyes seemed to burn with mischief, "James Potter, of course."

At once, Susan Little was cackling, head between her knees in a very unladylike gesture. Her laughter was so loud that the four girls missed the sound of the compartment door opening.

"Little, Little, stop laughing," Nora breathed angrily, smacking the girl twice on the arm in hopes of stopping her obvious mockery, "Susan. It's. Not. Funny!"

"You should have seen your face," Little wheezed, her eyes watery in mirth, "As soon as she said it, you looked like you wanted to off yourself."

"It's just…preposterous!" Nora went on, giving Marlene a heavy glare, "Anyway, now we know for sure that she's full of it. I mean, the thought of me marrying-"

Pandora let out a cough, loud and so very unlike her that all three girls turned. Much to everyone's horror and, in Little's case, amusement, James Potter was standing in the doorway looking down at them with a look of pompous amusement.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted, shoving in and seating himself to the right side of Nora. Sirius Black sat down next to James which caused Nora to be very unfortunately stuck sitting nearly on top of him. Poor Pandora's face was nearly smashed into the window. Peter Pettigrew, to no one's surprise, followed after and sat himself next to Marlene.

"Hi James," Marlene grinned, fluttering her eyelashes at him. She then turned her seductive gaze on Sirius Black, "Hi, Sirius."

"McKinnon," Sirius greeted, lazily letting his legs splay out into the middle area, "Nice summer?"

"Oh, you know, nothing too interesting." That lying bit- "How about yours, Sirius? James?"

"Alright as it can be stuck at my house," Sirius said casually, and Nora thought he would say more yet he never did. Instead, he left the subject hanging and no one dared ask him.

"Mine was fine," James replied, shrugging slightly, "Dad took the four of us to the World Cup. It was magnificent. Did you go, Elle? I know your brother's are fans."

"No," Nora replied shortly, "My Dad's been a bit busy."

"You could have come with us, then. You know the expenses wouldn't have been too much for my family." The way he said it made her want to hurl. When Nora didn't reply, Sirius went on to talk about his aspirations for the year. Namely pulling some sort of prank that was the earliest in Hogwarts history. James, however, was drilling holes into her face as he continued to gaze at her.

"Do you have something to say, Potter?" Nora muttered, her face flashing to his own. The serious look in his eyes faded and an easy smile flittered on his face.

"I've always got something to say to you, Elle."

The way he said it made her uncomfortable, reminding her of better times. Before she knew it, Nora was up on her feet. She stood so quickly that her feet dumbly got tangled in James's own. As she fell forward towards Sirius's legs, James's hands were suddenly on her elbows and their chests collided as he steadied her.

"Thanks," she muttered tensely, pulling herself from him and avoiding his eyes, "I'm going to look for Lily."

Then, she was out into the hallway and marching down the train.

* * *

Finding Lily Evans was much harder than Nora had expected it to be. In fact, she had marched down one entire half of the train and was forced to turn back around when she realized Lily was not on that side.

However, Nora soon found her pathway blocked by the large form of Avery and Mulciber as they came back from a trip to the bathroom. They were hovering in front of their compartment, about to enter, when Avery's dark brown eyes landed on her.

As soon as their eyes met, Nora was ready for a fight. Her arms tensed, hands gripping her ash bark wand tightly as she pulled it from her pocket to her side. Avery grinned at her, looking her up and down twice, revealing sharp stained teeth.

"Banks. Haven't seen your hair long in years. What's the occasion? Hoping to impress us?" Avery snarled, leaning up against one side of the train hallway while Mulciber leant against the other. An effective block, no doubt.

"I'm flattered you noticed, Avery. I always knew you had a bit of an obsession with me," she snapped immediately.

"Don't worry, Banks. You'd be a right fine shag if it weren't for your tainted blood, association with Mudbloods and blood traitors alike."

"Only thing tainted here is your beliefs, Avery. It's a pity there's no cure for stupidity."

Avery blistered while Mulciber just stared at her unblinkingly. Mulciber rarely spoke, but he was a far better wizard than Avery. His menacing eyes and horrible plain expression were far more threatening that Avery's crass comments.

"You'll regret all this soon enough," He gestured between the two of them, "Soon enough your whole family will know."

"I regret every moment I spend listening to your voice," Nora replied, face tense, "How's your stupid mum, Avery? Still sleeping around with everyone she meets?"

Avery's face turned a bright red as he took a step near her, his own wand raised. At once, Nora's own snapped up, and they stood there, wands pointed at each other's chest, breathing heavy.

"You want to do this here, Banks? I'm not one for hurting girls, but I'd make an exception for you."

"That's a funny lie," Nora spat, thrusting her wand into his chest and the boy didn't move, "You didn't seem to care when you were torturing those two first years last spring. Or when we were kids."

Avery's face flinched slightly. The tension cackled between them as they waited for the first move. Mulciber didn't even have his wand raised, instead he was smiling grimly.

"Girls like you need to be taught the right way. It's a way of life. The woman always need to be taught. Especially filthy slut blood-traitors like you."

"I'd keep your mouth shut, Avery," Nora replied, head held high and lips curled in a snarl, "You both know I'd wipe the floor with you two before you even had your wands at the ready. I wouldn't want you to go through that humiliation."

Avery's eyes revealed his weariness, and Nora found herself grinning confidently. Nora was likely the best dueler in their year, and everyone knew it.

"Watch yourself, Banks," Mulciber said in his low voice, "Watch yourself carefully. You might be safe at Hogwarts with Dumbledore on your side, but I know you're not stupid enough to believe your family is safe."

"You don't know anything about my family."

"Just like you don't know anything about what we're involved in. But you will."

"Are you threatening my family? Do you know something, Mulciber?" Nora was nearly hissing now, her eyes flashing and stepping towards them with the intention to fight her way out. Mulciber grinned coldly, and Nora could somewhat recognize Severus Snape emerging from the compartment and looking between them in muted shocked. Nora didn't spare him a glance.

"Your father's Head of the Department of Law Enforcement now, isn't that right?" Mulciber asked, but seemed to already know for certain he was right, "Dangerous position in these times. Especially for a blood traitor. The Dark Lord's already taken your mum. It'd be a pity if he wiped your family out."

Nora's mind went blank. Her mind could hardly comprehend what she was hearing. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. There was no way that Voldemort had killed her mother all those years ago. And, if he had, what was the purpose? He hadn't been Voldemort ten years ago.

"Nora," Severus was saying, "You need to leave."

"I-What's he talking about, Sev?" Nora croaked, her wand had shaking as she held it up. She felt tears of confusion fill in her eyes, "You don't know anything about this. Right?"

"No." Severus spat, "I don't. Now, leave."

"Don't speak to her like that," a voice said from behind Nora, and Nora didn't have to turn to know it was James. He always had a way of finding out when Severus and she were together.

"Potter-"Severus began, but was interrupted by Nora.

"I can handle this by myself," she said, turning toward him and sending him a displeased look. James just focused his eyes on Severus, eyes briefly dancing over the other two. It seemed he didn't even hear what she said.

"Apologize for speaking to her like a git, Snivellus."

Severus flushed, drawing his wand and then the entire thing escalated greatly. James's wand was out as was Mulciber's. Nora and Avery standing in the middle with their own wands still pointed at each other's chests. Avery was gazing at her wand, eyes barley sparing James a glance. Mulciber didn't seem sure where to look. Severus and James's eyes were locked solely on each other.

"She's my friend, not yours-"

"Doesn't seem your friends, Mulciber and Avery, are too friendly to her, eh?"

"James, leave-"

"Nora, get out of the way," James ordered, moving forward.

"Are you daft? Are you going to try and take all three of them by yourself? You're making everything worse."

"Listen to your blood traitor whore, Potter. We were just talking," Avery spat, and Nora found her face flushing as both she and James began to speak at once.

"Take that back, Avery, or I'll hex you-"

"You're just angry that no one with half a brain would get with a prat like you-"

"Oh that's rich," Avery bit, "You've never even been with a guy, Banks. Nobody sane wants to deal with you-"

"Avery-" James bit, but Nora was already lunging forward with her hands aimed at Avery's neck.

At once, multiple things happened. Avery let out a girlish shriek, attempting to shield himself with his hand and wand raised over his face. Mulciber sent out a blue hex that hit the wall where Nora's head had been. James was lunging forward, wrapping his arms around Nora's waist and attempting to pull her back. Severus was hissing angrily at everyone to stay quiet.

Nora hands had barley brushed Avery's neck when James was hauling her down the hall by the waist with the three Slytherins staring at them. Severus looked insanely angry while Mulciber just gave her that curious look. Avery, however, was yelling after them.

"Better learn how to control that bitch of yours or she'll be sorry!"

Nora found herself being shoved into a compartment full of two second year Gryffindor's. James said one word, and the two were scurrying into the hall. As Nora turned to face the window, fist clenched, she heard James shut the door with a bang.

"What were you thinking?" James said heavily, and Nora turned instantly to face him. James was standing in front of the door and looking at her a frown on his face, "What were you thinking, Elle?" He ran his hands through his hair as if she a frustrating adversity he was forced to deal with.

"Oh, sod off, Potter," Nora snapped, her temper still burning, "You antagonize Slytherins all the time. And, when I defend myself after being intercepted in the hall, you act like I'm some sort of idiot."

"You're not an idiot," James sighed, "Just stupid."

"Get out of my way," Nora muttered, moving to shove past him, but James's hands on her shoulders made her pause.

"I'm being serious, Elle. You were being stupid. I can handle myself against the Slytherins, and I always have Sirius and Remus with me. You can't just go around and pick fights with them."

"I was defending myself," Nora spat, shifting out of his reach, "They were threatening me, and I wasn't going to just let them-"

"Eleanora-"

"And I can handle myself just fine. I was fine without you-"

"Fine? You were about to be on the end of a three-way hex! I saved you-"

"Oh, goodness, Potter," Nora spat, hands on her hips and facing him with a hard gaze, "That statement was about the most idiotic thing I've heard you say. And, trust me, there's a lot to pick from. One, Severus would have never hexed me, and I can handle Mulciber and Avery just fine. Don't even open your mouth, James, you don't know him like I do. He wouldn't have. And, two, you weren't saving me for my sake. You just wanted to butt in to one-up Severus. As usual."

"What-"James let out a laugh of disbelief, "Only you could look at me saving you as a way to get at Snape. Honestly, what is with you and him? I know you have a thing for helping people out, but you're practically babying the git. He's one of them! A Death Eater!"

James threw out the word as if it was nothing. And, then, Nora found her face steeling. James Potter knew nothing. He was as childish as he had been first years. Even now, he was throwing around things he didn't understand.

"I can't believe you, James. Honestly," Nora said tiredly, "You're so wrapped up in yourself and your Gryffindor pride that you can't even see what's going on. You don't understand anything about what's going on out there. It's all just some sort of game to you. But, it's not to me or my family. It's very real to us because my family is being torn apart by all this…nonsense. I hope you can understand that what's going on is very real, and not just another…thing for you to prey on people about. Now, excuse me while I go find some mature people to talk to this about because right now I can't stand the sight of you."

Nora shoved passed the stunned boy and found Lily standing by the door waiting.


End file.
